


All This and Heaven Too

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Deities, F/F, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Lila Rossi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: Deity Au, I can’t make up a summary rn man— ML kids as gods tangling with mortal affairs and shenanigansAdrien and Marinette basically having the Plagg and Tikki Immortal dynamic, except with more of their friends.Juleka and Rose being Moon and Sun GFsLila being chaotic goodChloe and Sabrina being tired of everyone’s shit
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Bridgette & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Creation, Destruction, and History

In the blink of nothingness, the _concept_ of nothingness existed. But with every existence, comes its contradiction.

In nothing, came reality, and with reality- there was a need of _being_ to exist.

And thus the form sputtered and flickered.. the burst into reality. Body still contorting with space and freeness, her eyes widened to pure darkness.

She was creation. She was reality. She was lonely. Somewhere was her love though. Her contradiction. Her other half. All she had to do was draw him out.

Opening her hands, and let a burst of red light erupt from her palms— 

She was creation, she let out a shuddered breath— yet she was nameless and alone.

”Now this is something”

She turned around to face another being- far far beyond her, young and short- the figure with pink locks of hair stared at her.

”You’ve truly made History, literally” They smiled cheekily, as they pointed at themself. The creation being stared, almost a little jealous at how the girl’s form had been already perfected, “What's your name?” They asked

Tan skin, beaming blue eyes, wild and pink hair— The girl was _someone_. Yet the creation being was not. Not yet. 

”Marinette.”

That was her name wasn’t it. Her form flickered for a moment, lighting still, radiating off of her, before finally settling. Her wings shook for a moment, as she stretched.

”Yes, I have. I have brought reality.”

”Indeed you have, I’ll make sure to write this down.” The girl said, skipping up next to her. A sheet of.. parchment and pen in her hands. That was what it was called. Marinette wasn’t sure when she made it though. She had all the time in the world to though

”Why is your hair that color?” Marinette asked curiously

”I don’t know, it’s the color of the magic you made I suppose, I was drawn and born from everything you did at that moment, the moment you did something., I was born” They shrugged, form drifting and changing from masculine to feminine every so often, before settling on the feminine “I’m afraid I’m still incomplete though”

”How so?”

”I have no name.” She confessed, “Not yet. I’d know if it’d happen or not” She said with a shrug, as her hand scrawled across the paper- recording their very conversation into into the gold parchment. 

”Would you like me to name you?” The blunette asked

The history girl smiled, clutching the parchment in her hand “I would.”

”Then your name is _Alix_ ” Marinette said, “You are my first creation. You are the goddess of History”

The girl gave a soft bow, as a faint glow drifted off their body, Alix smiled

”Thank you, Marinette”

”Of course, we’re friends now aren’t we?” Marinette said, her wings drifting through the nothingness. Her hand drifted upwards. “Now— be prepared to write, I’m curious of what else this universe has to offer.”

Alix smiled, leaning back in the void as she prepared to write more “Me too”

...

Above the nothingness, the man’s smile grew as he met her eyes.

Taking her hand, her pressed to her knuckles.

”My Lady..” He purred, his dark wings that contrasted her pure white feathers stretched far, far into the brinks of non existence. His golden hair drifting.

”What is your name, my other half?” She asked.

”Adrien..” He said, testing his own name carefully, before smiling in delight “And you?”

“My name is Marinette” She smiled, the pink on her cheeks brightening

”Marinette..” He echoed, before touching their foreheads together “It’s beautiful.”

”Thank you.” Marinette smiled, her fingers intertwined “Now..” she gestured to the endless universe “What shall we create first? My love?”

”Oh? Fallen me so quickly?”

”You’re my other half, there is no way I could deny my feelings” She said softly, 

“Well I can’t either! I love you Marinette!” Adrien announced happily, the creation goddess chuckled

”Destroying formalities already? Well- I love you too Adrien“ Marinette smiled, “Now— it’s a little dark in here don’t you think? I’d say we get our hands dirty- and get to work!”

”As much as I love floating in sheer nothingness, I can’t help but to agree my dear!” He laughed, giving a curt bow “So..” His eyes glowed a faint green “What’ll you make first?”

Marinette smiled, her wings stretching behind them as she lifted her hand up- excitement and curiosity pumping through their veins as they looked out at the endless possibilities.

” _Earth_.”


	2. Earth, Sun, and Moon (and maybe little bit of Love)

Alix looked up from her desk, pausing her endless writing for a moment to take in what had happened.

She smiled.

”Wonderful, it’s started”

...

Stretching across the horizon, was ground. It went on for miles upon miles- almost never ending as Marinette’s hand glowed with power.

Adrien’s tail whipped around as he landed onto the soft dirt, he reached down and lifted it into his palms, very letting it crumple and drift back to the earth bellow him,

”It’s incredible.” He smiled. Marinette smiled and began to raise the earth, letting the mounds of rock and ground rise from its place, creating mountains, hills, and caves— pitfalls, canons, and dents..

”I’ll let the rest of it grow on itself” She said, letting her hand drop to its side “I’m certain with this spark of magic— magic itself will follow”

”Are you so sure?” He asked, his soft ears twitching.

”Absolutely” Marinette grinned, stroking a hand through his hair. Her fallen feathers sticking into the ground- glowing- and then starting to grow into trees. “Let us go, my prince-“

Adrien nodded- and the two disappeared.

...  
  


For a moment there was darkness, then the large man burst from the clay and rock. He huffed, dusting himself off.

Ivan.

_My name is Ivan_. He decided.

Looking above him was darkness, overwhelming darkness.

Standing up from the rubble he looked around, in his hand was a large hammer like object. His hand clenched tightly around to, and he slammed it into the ground.

It crumbled beneath him, leaving a large crater— before the group around him suddenly shot up to his will. Ivan’s eyes widened and he touched it, before pushing it downwards slightly and watching it smooth back into the dirt.

Silently, he found himself wandering. Every step he took making the ground around him shudder, the newly growing grass tickling his ankles as he found himself becoming lost in the ever growing nature.

Trekking through the dirt, his sweat mixed with the ground and created mud— As he parted through heaps of dirt and rock, he formed canyons. 

Yet no matter what sculpture he would edge into the ground, he found himself the ever lonely wanderer— He was alone, his only goal was to keep moving forward, terraforming to his rare desire— and it wasn’t until the first flower he bent down to look at- that Ivan found life,

Kneeling down, he held it softly in his bruised and dirty hands, his eyes widened with wonder. Looking back up from his beaten path, he found a forest of golden and glowing trees. Dropping his mallet, his breath was lost in his awe at the wildlife growing around him.

He had a new goal now.

_To find the person who made this._

He smiled.

_And thank them for his happiness._

Ivan continued to journey through the forest, and into the night once again.

...

The moment she opened her eyes, she knew she was darkness.

Standing above the edge of the earth, the girl found herself alone in the dark. Her dark hair drifted in the non existent wind— opening her pale hand— a small sparkle of light appeared in her palm.

Debating what to do with it, she threw it up into the dark empty sky, and finding it sticking.

A smile drifted across her hair covered face and slowly she began to dance across the desert of sand around her, the sky being lit up with stars as in her eternal loneliness- she found comfort in the light above her.

Yet..

The girl stopped, above her were stars, constellations, galaxies— yet she stayed glued to the sand.

Alone.

Reaching upwards, the hollow feeling of loneliness churned in her stomach. However as minutes passed, the girl’s eyes widened as the sky began to.. glow?

Turning to the side, the horizon began to grow a vibrant red and orange— her blue hues of the night began to peel away to make way for the light that was traveling across the ground.

Creeping onto her skin, the girl felt warmth— She let out a shuddered breath of awe, as her dark hair fluttered through the wind- as while her darkness was pushed away by this force— this warmth as none like she had ever felt before,

However.. she felt overpowered. The dark black of night turned from orange and pink hues to light blue, and the night goddess felt overwhelmed by whoever’s force this was. The sunrise was gone and this left the girl to stand in the desert sweating and burning.

So she fled into the crevice of a mountain, pushing past the ever growing thistles to hide from the.. the..

She didn’t know what to describe this as.

She didn’t know what to describe _herself_ as.

Hours passed, as she stared at the world, before the cold chill of night began to pass over her again. The warmth of the day was still around, but now tolerable again.

Stalking into the darkening earth again— the feeling of loneliness began to overwhelm her once again— until...

”Hello?”

Standing in the middle of the desert, pushing the light across the land, was a girl. Her large sky blue eyes glistening and glowing ethereally. Her soft locks of hair glowing like the light that had taken over her cold night not so long ago.

Her clothing was soft and white, drifting in the chilling air, as the light began to fade to the side— The night goddess’s domaine beginning to take over again as the world was bathed in a mix of pink-

“Who are you?” She asked, voice cold

”I named myself Rose” The girl replied, smiling politely “I am the Goddess of the Day, Mother of the Sun— who are you?”

The girl stared dumbstruck at her. Entranced by her beauty. Her cheeks began to darken into a soft pink that matched the setting sun behind them

”I am Juleka” She murmured, taking her soft and warm hand in her own and bowing respectfully “I am the Goddess of the Night..I made.. uh..“ She pointed to the sparkling jewels above them that was taking over the sky “..those..”

Rose gasped with delight “What are those?!”

Juleka paused for a moment, taking in Rose’s beauty. Her heart skipped a beat.

”They’re Stars”

The sun goddess squealed with delight as she beamed up at her, her smile glowing with a feeling of excitement that began to grow into Juleka’s own nesting heart

”They’re beautiful!” Rose exclaimed, Juleka was silent for a moment, a smile drifting across her face.

”I—“

Suddenly the sun goddess shuddered, her hand peeling away from Juleka’s. The night goddess’s heart broke as she watched Rose step away from her.

”I’m sorry., I have to go” Rose said, pointing to the moving sun. The soft warm colors of the sunset were drifting apart, leaving the two in Juleka’s cold night. Confused by the sun goddess Juleka spoke

”Can’t you stay with me?” She asked, 

“It’s cold.. I can’t live with you..” Rose cried, puffs of her breath appearing, as she shuddered “I will see you again Juleka, but only at sunset, I’m so sorry..”

”Wait..!”

The sun maiden then turned and ran away, leaving Juleka in her own silence again. The night goddess fell to her Knees as she watched her warmth run away from her.

Tears fell down her cheeks as the dreadful loneliness began to overwhelm her again, the stars meaning nothing to her now as Rose disappeared over the horizon

Tears began to overflow from Juleka’s eyes, as she weeped in sorrow.

Water began to overflow, as she cried and cried in cried— before softly, a hand rested on her shoulder, breaking her out of her endless tears,

Looking upwards, a young man around her age with soft dark hair like her own- with soft azure ends- stared down at her. The churning sound of waves surrounded her as she looked up from her hands, water had filled the desert into its own ocean.

The boy pushed the water away from them, making a path to the edge where the water lapped up at, to which they silently traveled to as she wiped hastily at her wet tears. He wrapped his arms around her,

”Don’t worry Jules, I won’t leave you— not for a second- you may only be able to see her at sunset and sunrise.. but I’ll always be here for you, whenever you need it” He said softly, hugging her

Juleka sniffled, leaning end head into her brother’s shoulder.

”Thank you.. Luka” She mumbled, looking longingly at the horizon.

Thus, the sunsets and the tides were made.

However the moment that sense of love between both Juleka and Rose, and the sense of familial bond between Juleka and Luka were forged— Another figure began to sparkle into existence.. far away..

Sitting above the earth, the blonde girl stood, clicking her tongue impatiently.

”There has got to be more than just Gods here.!” She complained “This won’t do! Now I’ve got wait for things other than me?” She crossed her arms “The Goddess of Love shouldn’t have to be patient! Ridiculous!”

Her eyes narrowed, but softened as she looked up at the sky, trying to not feel lonely herself “..Utterly Ridiculous, I haven’t even met anyone yet..”

”Excuse me?”

The blonde squawked with surprise, turning around and finding another girl her age staring at her. Her azure eyes widened slightly as her ginger hair shined in the sunlight.

”Sorry I haven’t met another Goddess before- but I myself would love to meet more!” She squeaked “Can you help me set up a meeting with them? I think it’d be beneficial!”

The love goddess stared dumbstruck at her for a moment, she flicked her hair “Well! It wouldn’t be that bad too! Sure! I guess I can help!” She tilted her head “What’s your name?”

”Sabrina! You?”

The blonde smiled, her icy blue eyes twinkling “Chloe.”

...

And thus that’s how the beginning began

Alix grinned as she edged her pen further and further into her growing stack of papers, hundreds of years had to have passed by now surely— it wasn’t until she paused for a moment to admire Her work that she realized her transformed domaine.

What was once a desk in oblivion, became an office, and now a library.

Surprised, she stood up briefly to look around, finding her ever growing parchment paper that curled around the building. Alix looked outside the window, and smiled—

Of course she knew what the world had been doing, but looking at it now— Alix smiled, and got back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the origins 
> 
> The rest of these chapters won’t be taken in a specific order until they must, and when they must, I’ll make sure to tell


	3. Wagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are written to be.. kind of like fables. Like mini mythos for this fantasy universe that fit the characters. So no particular plot unless I’m actively writing it.

“I _wager_.. that the boy will fall and break his ankle before he can take the pale home.”

Alix looked up from her desk, raising an eyebrow

”You’re betting.. against.. me?”

Kim started at her with a confused glance

“What? Should I not?” He asked, his long curving tail twitching alongside the ground. 

The pink haired god paused for a moment, mulling over his words before speaking

”Uhh.. No? I don’t think you should.” She said, passing her quill to one of her many familiars and magical beings in the library to stand next to him. Kim tilted his head,

”Why?” 

”Cause I’m.. like the actual god of history? I know what happens beyond us, before us, and the happenings going on as we speak Kim! You can’t wager against Fate!”

Kim threw his arms up “I’m the literal god of _wagers_! You can’t tell me I can’t wager against something that’s my _entire thing!_ ” He exclaimed frustratedly

”No.. you’re the god of _transactions_! I have it written down here see?” Alix said, as she held up the part of her paper that had the written description of his birth as a god “When the two first mortals came across food.. your knucklehead was born because they were arguing over who got it first!”

”Yeah! But then they wagered to each other to fight over it!” Kim said, crossing his arms. Alix started at him

”Kim. You’re arguing against the person who is in charge of what happens or doesn’t.” She said flatly “I was literally there.”

”Well! I still wager that the boy doesn’t—“

”The boy returns home with a sprained ankle, because he smacked it into the doorway when entering the house” Alix said, pointing at the window- Kim’s head swiveled around and there was the boy- wincing in pain as his leg became sprained.

The pink haired god grinned smugly “Can’t bet against Fate!” She repeated

Kim fumed “Oh yeah! Well I will!”

”Will what?!” Alix squawked

”Wager against fate!” Kim announced, offering a glowing hand

Alix glared ”You can’t be serious..”

“Alix.. God- but sometimes Goddess- of History. First creation of goddess, Marinette. And mother of scriptures..” he said formally, before smiling mischievously “I wager.. that I can overwrite what you have already written! I will create an unpredictable battle that you yourself cannot predict!”

Alix rolled her eyes, before clasping her hands against his, shaking on it.

”Just try me little man! I’ve been around for far more centuries than you have! You don’t fuck around with fate- and if this is how you need to learn.. then so be it!” She snapped, her eyes glowing aggressively “Now get out.”

And with that- Kim’s body was warped outside the Library of Life. A place where no one can get in or out without Alix’s will.

He crossed his arms, nodding to himself, before stomping off.

...

”...and that’s the situation”

Marinette started down at him contemplatively

”Well Kim.. I don’t know..”

”What?! But you made Alix! There’s gotta be something I can do!” Kim exclaimed, she huffed

”I’m not connected to her or anything!” Marinette said “She’s her own girl!”

He thought for a moment before snapping, a devious smile growing on his face

”I got it!” He said “The only person who can break fate is her! If I can figure out a way for her to willingly break fate! Then by extension— I broke fate as well!”

”I don’t think that’s a good idea..” Marinette started,

”Its perfect! Thank you Marinette!” He cheerfully said, before disappearing into a cloud of golden light. The creation goddess sighed and slumped in her chair

”Oh bother..”

...

War. The first war was between to brothers who argued against each other and decided that they needed help to win. Associates became soldiers, and disagreements became bloodshed.

Of course, these mortal beings were still as dumb and bubbling as he knew them to be. Fighting with no plan, just charging towards each other screaming with their swords and sticks. 

Kim stood above the raging battle happily, time was irrelevant to gods, all that mattered was that this was working. He had convinced one of the followers of Alix, who she would call her children sometimes, to join this battle.

It was their fate to die of course, as they were scrawny and frail, but Kim knew Alix only picked out the most skillful, and well minded of people to follow her and bask in her presence— thus she became overly protective of the little things. She was known for giving gifts to these rare individuals, and bend fate into their favor occasionally.

Kim grinned as he saw them stumble and fall to the feet of his own champion. A lad called Wulfa who was able to lift his entire family on his shoulders,

He could feel it, Alix was twitching with anticipation and rage as Wulfa lifted up his javelin, prepared to pierce the young follower’s head. Kim’s grin spread, seconds flew by before suddenly it all became still—

Alix burst forward from the air and crashed into the ground, wheezing for breath as she snapped the javelin to pieces. Soldiers paused their battle and moved away from the child of history- Kim let out a victorious cheer as he saw Alix grumble, picking up the child and leaving.

The soldiers were left to awkwardly stand around, two of their leaders stepping forward to shake hands and declare a truce, which made Kim’s heart and strength grow even more by the transaction, despite the excitement he had when watching them throw themselves at each other as well.

He felt reality shift as he found himself back in the library of the very disgruntled History God. Alix tapped her foot on the ground, eyes twitching.

”I believe my wager came true?” He said smugly, his tail whipping around with jubilation

”That was unfair Kim.” Alix snarled, crossing her arms

”No, it was fair” A voice said, their heads swerved around as they faced a new being growing into existence. Adjusting his glasses, a short but thin boy with dark skin and angled hair “He simply strategized around your abilities, Alix”

”And who are you supposed to be?” Alix exclaimed, as a familiar hobbled up and put her now shredded scroll in her hand.

Her eyes narrowed before she opened it open, they watched as it rearranged itself to match its new and disrupted fate, before shining anew. The history god quickly read it, before her eyes lit up with recognition

“ _Max_.. you’re about fifty years early now..”

”When you two left, one of the armies decided to betray each other and fight when their enemies backs were turned, a simple strategy that was enough for my creation, all thanks to you two of course” He said, a smile drifting across his face “I am an extension of war and knowledge, the God of Strategy and Choice.”

And that’s how Max was created and how the God of ~~stupid bets~~ Transaction bested the God of History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim trying to rewrite fate is a reference to Son Wukong- in his story where he goes to hell, and scribbled hi name out of death’s fate list
> 
> Kim is the god of wagers, transactions, and partially war. He was born from the deals, promises, all of that pizazz. I would’ve Just made him a war god, but I was thinking of his bets in the show and I was like “yeah I can make that cooler”


End file.
